It has been found that rotating agitators used in vacuum cleaners, floor sweepers, and the like, can collect a significant amount of various kinds of dirt and debris on the agitator itself. For example, the debris may include human and animal hairs, strings, threads, carpet fibers and other elongated fibers that wrap around or otherwise cling to the agitator. It has also been found that accumulated debris can reduce the performance of the agitator in a variety of ways. For example, debris may cover the agitation bristles and diminish the agitator's ability to agitate a surface. Further, debris on the agitator may impede the rotation of the agitator by wrapping around the axle or by creating additional friction with the cleaning head. If not removed, such debris can also accumulate on or migrate to the ends of the agitator and enter the bearing areas where it may cause binding, remove bearing lubrication, or otherwise generate high friction, excessive heat, or other undesirable conditions that can damage the bearings or mounting structure. In addition, debris collected on the agitator may create an imbalance in the agitator that may result in sound and/or vibrations when the agitator rotates.
Debris that has collected on an agitator is often difficult to remove because it has wrapped tightly around the agitator and intertwined with the bristles. Users of a cleaning device often must invert the device and remove the debris with manual tools such as knives, scissors or other implements. Manual removal can be unsanitary, time consuming, and, if the user fails to follow instructions to deactivate the vacuum, may expose the user to contact with a moving agitator.
Some known devices use mechanisms and features to facilitate removing elongated fibers, such as string and hair, that may become wrapped around an agitator during use. For example, some agitators are provided with integral grooves that allow access by a pair of scissors or a knife blade to manually cut the fiber. Other cleaning devices use comb-like mechanisms to attempt to remove fibers. One example is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 2,960,714, which is incorporated herein by reference.
It is also known to provide features to clean rotating agitators. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 8,601,643 (“the '643 patent”), which is incorporated herein by reference, describes a variety of agitator cleaning devices that remove fibers that are wound around the agitator. In the device in the '643 patent, the agitator is provided with a raised support surface that provides a firm backing against which the blade presses to pinch and cut the fibers. Devices such as the one in the '643 patent have been found to be effective for simple and durable user-friendly cleaning. Other agitator cleaning devices include those shown in U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,960,714; 2,642,617; and 804,213, which are also incorporated herein by reference.
While various features of vacuum cleaner agitators and agitator cleaning devices are known, there still exists a need to provide alternatives, modifications, and improvements to such devices.